Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot The cows and all of the milk in the world have been stolen by a evil goat named William the Kid who plans to rule the dairy world with his "delicious" goat's milk. So it's up to Spy Fox, Xion and her team to stop his plans and rescue the missing cows. Trivia * Scenes Prologue *Baby Lily: *stomach growls* *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwww. Getting hungry? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Hang on. *goes to the fridge for the milk. But before she can pour any in Lily's bottle, it's empty!!!* *Baby Lily: *sees this* ......? Mommy? *Alexis: *to herself* Oh no..... What am I gonna do....? *Baby Lily: *starts to tear up* *Alexis: ...!!!! Lily!!! Please!! Don't cry!!! It's gonna be okay!!! I promise!!! *Baby Lily: *starts to cry* *Xion: *picks her up* It's okay, Lily. Shh... *Baby Lily: *still cries* *Xion: It'll be okay, Lily. We'll figure out what's going on. *Weebo: Alexis? You might wanna see this. *shows a newspaper article* *Alexis: ...? *reads it* .....!!!! "Milk Product Shortage"?!?!? *Weebo: No one knows why this is happening, but they're saying that cows are being stolen. *May: "Stolen"? Who'd do something like this? *Tammy: This is horrible!!! No cows means now milk!!! And now milk means no ice cream!!! This is a nightmare!!! *Aqua: Calm down! We'll get the milk back somehow. We just need to find out who did this. *Baby Lily: *stomach still growls* *DJ: The sooner, the better. *Alexis: ....! I know what to do now. *carefully takes Baby Lily out of Xion's arms and holds her* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* Come with me, sweetie. I'll feed you myself. *takes Lily into another room* *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Now to find out what's going on with the cow and dairy product shortage. *Xion: *takes out her laptop* I'll start looking for any details of when the cows were taken. *DJ: Aren't you worried, Xion? If we can't find out what's going on, you may never have another Sea-Salt Ice Cream again! *Xion: I know, but my cousin's happiness comes first. *Twilight: If we can gather any information on where the cows were taken, we can also find the culprit responsible. *Snowflake: Anything yet? *Xion: Not yet. *(In another room, Jaden overhears a phonecall Jeffrey's having) *Jeffrey: Sir, you gotta calm down. We will get to the bottom of this. Your milk products will be saved. *listens for a moment* Yes. You have my word. *listens again* Okay. Okay, bye. *hangs up and sighs in exhaustion* *Jaden: Who was it? *Jeffrey: The owner of the Toontown Dairy Factory. He's really not happy about what's going on. *Jaden: We're working as hard as we can though. We don't know where to start looking though. *Jeffrey: I know. *JARVIS Mark II: Sir? The King is on the video phoneline. *Jeffrey: Put him on screen. *(King Mickey appears on the screen) *Jeffrey: Hello, your majesty. I'm guessing you read the news. *King Mickey: You should see the city, Jeffrey. It's chaos in supermarket's without dairy products. *Jeffrey: We're doing everything we can. We just need to find out who did this. *King Mickey: Someone just informed me that they're organization can help. *Jeffrey: They can? *King Mickey: ...!!!! Hang on. One of their members is about to join us in this conversation. *(A female monkey appears on another screen) *Monkey Penny: Greetings, your majesty. *Jeffrey: ...? Hello. And you are...? *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny of Mobile Command Center. *Jeffrey: You say that your organization can help us stop all of this? *Monkey Penny: We believe we have a lead onto who's responsible. We're planning on sending our best member on this case. *Jeffrey: And you need our help? *Monkey Penny: If you're willing to lend your help for this case. *Jeffrey: Well, my team and i have our hands full here in Toontown. *smiles* But i know who can help you out. *Monkey Penny: Contact us as soon as you're ready. *Jeffrey: You got it. Thank you. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny out. *ends the video transmission* *Jeffrey: Now to find Xion and get her ready. *Aqua: Hold on, dear!!! *comes in the room* I saw the conversation you had. Are you sure Xion should do this alone? *Jeffrey: I never intended to have her go alone. But I'm certain she can handle this. *Aqua: I don't doubt our daughter. But are you sure she has all the training to become a spy? *Jeffrey: With her detective, computer and combat skills, I'm certain she'll do just fine. And if this Mobile Command Center has a lead on who's responsible for the dairy theft, we should use this knowledge to our advantage. Still...we'd better be certain if she feels ready for this. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right. I'm sorry, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, Aqua. We both do worry for her. *Aqua: I'm just..... not ready for her to grow up yet. *Jeffrey: Me either. But i know...that she'll always be our little girl. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. Okay. Shall we tell her? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Xion! Can you come here, please? *Xion: *comes in the room and smiles* Yes, daddy? Mommy? *Jeffrey: Xion. We got something we wanna ask you. *Xion: What is it? *Jeffrey: We wanted to know if you were interested on going on a spy mission to locate the missing cows. *Xion: ....!!!!! Really?! Me? But why not do it together as a family? *Aqua: You know we got our hands full here. *Xion: Point taken. Hmmmmmm......... *smiles* I'll take the case! *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* That's our girl. *Aqua: *smiles and joins in the hug* *Xion: *smiles and hugs them both* When do i leave? *Jeffrey: Technically, you won't be going alone. But you'll leave as soon as we prepared some gear for you. *Xion: *smiles* Understood, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* And don't worry. We'll keep in contact with you through the communicator watch. *Xion: *smiles* I haven't forgotten them at all. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. I made some spy gear a month ago. Always best to be prepared for these situations. Snapping Turtle pond *Spy Fox: Curious. Could there really be a plumbing problem in Kid's fortress? Maybe the water isn't too deep. *Tammy: Forget it!!! I'm not going in the water and getting wet!!! *Xion: Hm...i may have just the thing. *(Spy Fox dips a toe in the water, and suddenly, a turtle's head pops out and attempts to bite Spy Fox's foot. But Spy Fox brings his foot back out in time) *Spy Fox: AH!!!! Ferocious snapping turtles!!! *Snowflake: But.... turtles don't snap. They don't have fingers. *DJ: Actually, they're called snapping turtles because of their mouths. *Snowflake: Oh. I get it now. *(As the cubs spoke to each other, Baby Lily and Flurry Heart watched as Xion busily worked on something) *Baby Lily: Cousin Xion? What're you doing? *Xion: *smiles* Solving our problem with the snapping turtles. If we can't swim past them, we can cross above them. *Nails: But it looks too far for us to jump over, Xion. *Xion: Who said anything about jumping? One more adjustment and...there! Perfect! Guys? I give you the Origami Bridge! *shows them the invention* *(The team members gaze and smile at the invention) *Apple Bloom: *smiles* One of Jeffrey's inventions, no doubt. *Spy Fox: *smiles* Very impressive. How does it work? *Xion: *smiles* Easy. You fold the paper according to the instructions. As you fold, the paper's density and size increase, making it strong enough to support one's weight. Once it looks like a bridge, you place one end on the other side of a where you need to get and walk across. *Serenity: Think it'll support us all? *Cheshire Cat: *smiles* Only one way to find out for certain. *Xion: *uses her strength to lift the Origami Bridge and one of side it ends up across the other side of the water* *Spy Fox: *to Nails* She must really like her vegetables. *Nails: Actually, it's in her genes. She's a strong as her parents are. *Xion: *giggles* Shall we? *(The snapping turtles see this and smirk, preparing to bite them) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she hangs on to Midna* *Apple Bloom: Let's hope your dad was able to make this thing strong enough for us to cross over on. *Xion: He said it should be. *Spike: *gulps* Time to find out... *(Xion bravely started to cross) *Baby Lily: *watches with concern* *Xion: *calmly walks across* *Beetles: It worked!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Okay, everyone! Come on over! One at a time! Uniforms needed *(A mechanical eye looks at Spy Fox, Xion and her team) *Baby Lily: *looks at the mechanical eye curiously* *Bartok: Why the heck is that thing looking at us like that? *DJ: I don't know and i don't like it... *Granny: *to the mechanical eye* What are you lookin' at, you peeping tom? *Scootaloo: Whatever! Let's just go in. *attempts to head inside* *(A mechanical arm grabs Scootaloo and holds her back out) *Scootaloo: HEY!!!! *(A mechanical leg with a boot sticks out and kicks Scootaloo far from the entrance) *Serenity: *rushes to Scootaloo while holding Flurry Heart* Are you okay?! *Scootaloo: *rubs her bottom* Geez... that thing not only gave me the eye, but it gave me the boot too... *Spike: How are we supposed to get past this thing? *Xion: Hm...i wonder... *heads to the locker room* *Tammy: ...?! Xion?! *follows her* Wait up!!! *DJ: ...? *follows them* Guys!! *Batty: *follows them* Hey! Where are you going? *(Everyone else follows Xion in the locker room) *Apple Bloom: Why the hay did you come in here, Xion?! *Xion: I think i know a way to get inside. *Baby Lily: We ask the machine kindwy? *Xion: No, Lily. *finds and takes out a uniform that's conveniently her size* We trick it. *Spy Fox: Ah-ha!!! That's why the machine wouldn't let us in!! We weren't wearing the proper attire. *Bartok: So we're gonna actually disguise ourselves? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures